


At Last

by WildChildALR



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, angsty fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy finally have their date</p><p>Set between The Avengers and Winter Soldier</p><p>****EDITED AND REVIESED****</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

I own nothing.

 

* * *

 

Even though he knew it was true, Steve Rogers still couldn’t believe he was holding Peggy in his arms. It had seemed like forever since they made plans to go dancing, and now it finally was happening as he swayed with her across the dance floor.

She was dressed to the nines in a stunning red dress much like the one she had worn when she came into the bar when he had been out with his men. Steve himself wore his dress uniform, his medals shined and shoes polished. Across the room “Only Forever” streamed out of the gramophone, Bing Crosby’s deep voice serenading the couples enjoying the music.

"I always knew you’d be a good dancer." Peggy’s soft voice spoke, tearing him from his thoughts. Her head had been resting on his shoulder, one hand clasped in his, the other in the middle of his back.

Smiling Steve answered, “A friend taught me. Quite recently in fact. They didn't want me stepping all over your toes and making a fool of myself.”

"Well you had a very good teacher. Remind me to commend them on a job well done should we ever meet."

"Oh they know how good they are. I endured a lot of ridicule to be deemed passable." He assured chuckling and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Peggy let out a small contented chuckle before placing her head back on his shoulder. For the rest of the song they danced in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the music. As the last strains of the melody died, Peggy lifted her head and stepped back slightly.

"I’m sorry Steve, but I’ve gotten really tired suddenly. Do you mind if we sit the next one out?" Her brow wrinkled in confusion and disappointment.

"Of course. Whatever you’d like." He assured her. "Now matter what Peggy, remember, you were my first gal. My first love." He gently kissed her hand and then her cheek before releasing her. Peggy giggled like a schoolgirl as she turned and walked away.

Steve’s smile faltered a bit as he watched one of the nursing home attendants step forward and help Peggy back to her room. He didn’t think he would ever get used to seeing her like this, frail and forgetful, and according to the doctors and nurses, it was getting worse. Most days she still thought it was the 1940’s ad she wondered where Steve, Howard and Colonel Phillips were.

Tonight had been about trying to help them both make peace with a past they had never had. And now, Steve at least was able to look to the future.

"That was really wonderful of you Steve."

Turning his head Steve caught sight of Natasha Romanoff standing off to the side of the dance floor wearing a navy blue halter dress with white polka dots that ended just below her knees. Her red hair was cut short like when they had first met on the helicarrier nearly three years ago.

Bowing his head slightly he responded shyly, “I did promise her a dance.”

Smiling Natasha took his hand. “You promised me one too.”

"That I did." He chuckled pulling her closer. "And I’d never break a promise to my best gal." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Thank you for going along with this, it means more then I can say."

"You know I’d do just about anything for you. Making you happy by bringing this peace to Peggy is the least I can do."

Looking at her, Steve swallowed thickly. He wondered everyday how he got to be so lucky as to catch the attention of The Black Widow. She had accepted him for who he was, yet helped him break out of his shell and enjoy the world as it was now. She also accepted the fact that part of him would always love Peggy as his first love, but his heart now and forever belonged to Natasha.

 _"At last_  
_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song”_

"Why Captain Rogers, I do believe they are playing our song."  Natasha raised an eyebrow at him as the music started.

Smiling he kissed her again and held her a little closer saying, “Yes. Yes they are.”

As they swayed across the floor Steve found himself grateful that he had been frozen all those years ago. If not, he would have never met the beautiful, extraordinary woman in his arms. As they song ended Steve dipped Natasha low and let his lips upon hers tell her everything he couldn’t possibly hope to put into words.

 _"And here we are in heaven_  
_for you are mine…_  
_At Last”_

* * *

 

Read and Review Please!


End file.
